


taking the uk population by storm through baking

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Competition, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 7: Alternate UniverseTo the public, they were the cute celebrity couple that proved that opposites do attract, and no fan could ever imagine seeing them being everything but lovey dovey with each other.That was, until both Anthony and Aziraphale appeared in the same season of The Great British Bake Off.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	taking the uk population by storm through baking

Anthony J Crowley was an extremely unusual man. He was an avid collector of old cars, treating them likes his children, he had a thing for collecting old paintings, some several hundreds of years old, and was also a well known actor in the UK, starring in many well known tv series and movies. And, when he wasn’t playing a character, he always wore fancy clothes in different shades of black, and never agreed to dying in wild red hair for any of the roles he played, having forced the writers to change the appearance of his characters to be well, redheads.

He seemed like he was cool and cold, and many fans were intimidated by a person that was actually a real softie, something the public didn’t find out about until his husband, Aziraphale Crowley (formerly Aziraphale Fell) told them in an interview on live tv. Aziraphale was also an actor and they had met on set several years ago while filming together, playing a couple, and had quickly hit it off, especially after Aziraphale told Anthony about his collection of old books that almost rivaled his collection of old paintings. He also had a love for any type of exotic food, and was quite the great baker.

To the public, they were the cute celebrity couple that proved that opposites do attract, and no fan could ever imagine seeing them being everything but lovey dovey with each other.

That was, until both Anthony and Aziraphale appeared in the same season of The Great British Bake Off, competing against each other. It was then known that the two of them both had the biggest desire to win, and would go to Hell and back for it, not caring that they were married. They fought and fought, until they were the only ones left in the show, their competitive fire being a fuel to the audience, making this season finale one of the most watched episode to ever air on tv in the UK. Everyone wanted to see how the husbands acted on opposite teams, and how they treated the competition like the most serious event in their lives. The suspense was everywhere, and by now, everyone’s expectation of them only being softies were gone.

But, when the competition was over, and Anthony officially won, the competitive spirit seemed to disappear as quickly as they appeared, and Aziraphale immediately hugged his husband before giving him a kiss.

  
“How can I be mad that I lost when that means my husband makes the best desserts? I’m basically living in heaven.”


End file.
